


The game

by Flexy



Series: The game, my mind, your blood [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, F/M, Multiverse, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexy/pseuds/Flexy
Summary: In the game is who wins, no matter who plays or because, only who wins, nothing else, or not?





	1. Chapter I_ Every nightmare begins somehow

 

Stop between the drops all around you a petrified scene like a photo, you kept looking at the sky as if waiting for an answer, if it was not understandable, but it was impossible, just wanted to go home, get under your sheets, and shout against your pillow to fall asleep, or if possible wake up from this nightmare.

  
But that would not happen.

Wise that you did not fit with the rest, who for one reason or another you were different, but this was just too ...

  
Just freeze time, just that, and you can not back to normal.

  
If only you had not asked that, maybe this would not be happening now, you only had to wait for them to leave, they all go, just that all ...

You stood away from the bucket of ice water that were about to give you, and while closed your eyes, like a silent prayer asked everything back to normal ...

Heard a scream, you opened the eyes and saw as the water was falling over someone who was supposed to be behind you, before anything else happened, you ran with your backpack on the shoulder to your house.

Not you stop, until you cross the threshold and you closed the door hastily, ran to your room, you sat on your bed, and you hide your face in your hands. Unable to do anything else, you recostaste in your bed thinking it was a horrific nightmare, and you fell asleep with the feeling that someone was watching you, and a violent shudder.

  
\---- meanwhile, elsewhere ----

 

In a quiet, peaceful room, which if it were not for the crackle of the fire, only is the silence and the howl wind not so distant would listen, had a figure, presumably male, with a glass full of some red liquid halfway, had a smile on his face, apparently the recent scene had drawn attention ...  
while watching as you fell asleep, just smiled, like a predator, and then walked around the room, to sit comfortably in a chair red and black velvet.

'My very small and cute, prey do not worry, everything will be fine, I'll find you, and I will protect you, my very very sweet (Y / N)'


	2. Chapter II_ The eternal dreams, the awakening and persecution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They broke the rules, when you break something you can only choose two paths, or fix it, or you face the consequences. Your choice.

You woke with a start, gasping. As you move in bed trying to sleep, remember, not without some bitterness, which already go this two weeks, two weeks of this, you wake up from a nightmare you can not remember and after can not help to feel that burning look in your neck, however you fear turn around because there could really be something, or someone.

 

After that "school accident", if you can be appointed so, ended the school year early, that caused you not you could leave your house because now everyone at school knew of your "power", if you can really say so at that.

 

Not wanting to think more in that situation, while you go to your kitchen, you look at empty pizza boxes and food scraps and empty bottles make a mountain that is becoming increasingly bigger.  
A sound startles you, you look at where it came from and there is only a small shadow ...

 

'I'm going crazy, or I'm really mad and I'm hallucinating in a madhouse'

 

At that moment a hand holds your mouth while someone drags you back, and you hear a hissing sound, to see how a knife is stuck in the wall right in front of you.

 

'Close, very close, but it is not yet time to start' a voice said, below Feeling a blow to the neck for to fall unconscious in the arms of the stranger.

 

 

\---Meanwhile, elsewhere---

 

They snapped open his eyes, then as his brain began to engineer a plan, as always ...

Yes, it was risky, but not why there was to do, but more strange things had already done and everything had gone well, now you just have to play as usual, no one has to learn his thread in the shadows, with a smile thinking, stupidity of Marcus, could only stoke the fire.


	3. Chapter III_ Anyone want to play with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces were placed, have made rules, and the first movement already underway.  
> The game has started.

 

The cold was the first feeling I had then a sharp pain in the back, while trying to open his eyes, a burning sensation that stopped, sat on instinct, but you seasick, but his stay there, sitting with eyes closed stitches in the head and dizziness, along with the classic smell of the hospital, which undoubtedly adding them may even vomit if moving a few feet from his position.

 

You tried to listen around, while he opened his eyes, this time slower, white light that invaded after flashing a few times and let his eyes adjust to the light, saw that they were in a metal stretcher around you had more and stretchers, some covered with white sheets, others with nothing, when the dizziness and headaches disappeared, he noticed, was in a morgue, no windows, only a door that seemed to open from the outside, recently embodiment, they saw himself, luckily I had the same clothes that were agreed, and nothing seemed out of place.

 

You heard a dull murmur of steps, then picked up a knife that was nearby and hid under a table.  
The sounds of muffled footsteps approached until he heard the door creaked open, that compared to the silence that had, until a noise in his head was.

 

The person who had entered, stood at the door, as if waiting to come out of hiding so obvious.  
Then a voice is heard saying in his head ' _Rik pikra ia pinka tainka Rik tri ia ritka_ '. Unconsciously he repeated in a whisper. As expected they save.

He waited for a moment, as if nothing, you raised your eyes. You did it again, again freeze time, he left hurriedly away, thanking the person who has left the door open when he left the building, the same voice other repeated words  _'rik tri ia ritkra jut rot riet ta kie'_

 

\--- Meanwhile, elsewhere ---

With a wolfish smile, sit back on the velvet couch, "so you want to play, you want to intervene, well, then we will play as it should!

 

(the rain is yours, but the drop is mine)

 

(the drop is mine, because she brings to me)


	4. Chapter IV_ The game has been started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, all this, it's time to meet him, meet the first player.

After brisk walking a few blocks, you stop at a corner. When you finally calmed down, started to sharpen your ear to see if someone was following you while you looked around you expecting to see something, not wanting to turn around, and after waiting a while without hearing anything, you gave a long sigh you did not know you were holding.

  
It was then heard a soft sound, like a whisper, hear no more, it was as if to give a warning, who was, I would say 'is the only thing you'll know me before I get caught'  
Without waiting more, you started running without direction, just walking away. You stopped in a park, at the time, as if you were playing a joke of fate, it started raining,

  
Tired, by the cold, and recent emotions, you sit in one of the park benches that matter if it was wet, you brought your knees to your chest, and put your face in your hands, after a while, the rain stopped but now came a cold wind that made you chattering teeth and also chills, however you want to sit and mourn on that park bench that seemed abandoned, now you did not have time, you had to continue, move at least to find a warm place, as the sun was setting, and like it or not, you were still chasing ...

After getting up, you sat quickly with dizziness, apparently, not eating since who knows when I was taking a toll. Now you knew, you could not do anything, tired, hungry and cold, you can just wait for whoever you find this chasing you and finish with all this once and for all.  
It was when a black thing fell on your shoulders, it was a jacket, with a surprised look you turned your face to meet a pair of luminous eyes and a rare smile.

  
"Thanks you, sir" was when you saw a small hint of bewilderment, which quickly disappeared.  
"No problem, you look a little lost, if I may say so" he said with what seemed confident in his voice  
Without wanting to reveal much, only you nodded.  
This time with a lot of confidence in his voice," I'm afraid if, little her, you are a lost, all by someone else, someone is messing with you " and disappeared, leaving the jacket, quickly you finished to wear it to rub their hands in a attempt to warm them, then got into his pockets to notice something in each, did you get your hands on the left had a paper with a symbol, and on the right was some money, kept the money again, then as you looked good the symbol, was to call angels, the card felt hot, then that will pull the floor began to burn and had a bright light, that leave you blind for a moment

When you opened your eyes, you did not see anything or anyone strange, but a behind snap, you turned around, now startled, you recognized figure, a man with a cheerful smile, was blond, and his eyes were light-colored, between champagne and whiskey, with a voice somewhat happy and some mocking, he said "Hello here Gabriel, although you must know my, Honey" not knowing what else to do, because you could not think through hunger, cold and fatigue, just you stay silent "but, hey do not be talking to me only, but now it's time to go, before they find us" at that time attracted you arm, to fall on his chest, and held against the strong, but not as strong, just to know that there'd escape, and without more disappeared.

 

\---Meanwhile, elsewhere---

  
With a loud grunt came to the salon, he took his glass and him crashed into a nearby wall.  
"You learn not touch my toys trickster " then your mind now driven by rage began to make a different plan, so far only had been observed, it was really time to start playing.  
Then with his wolfish grin he thought so innocent you looked asleep, I look into his arms, as he kept smiling, now fainter, tea had catch you, and almost over you to reach you, definitely would kill the 'trickster'.


	5. Chapter V_ An unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visits, vague explanations, and more less understood all this.

 Once appeared somewhere, surely far from what looked like a joke insane hospital, automatically you sat on the sidewalk with your arms around your body, thoughts scurried in your head, you felt a hand on your shoulder, as if trying to comfort you, you raised your head to discover Gabriel with a sad smile. Then the sound of your empty stomach filled the air.

 

At that time Gabriel gave a quick laugh, then you got up abruptly, you preferred to continue wandering around, to hear the laughter of he, not that it was not one of your favorite Supernatural characters, only you were too tired and angry to haceerle address the situation of a arcaangel on laughing at you when there is a more dangerous in front view, right at that moment Gabriel appeared in front of you, hold you returned to arm and reappeared in a room of what looked like a hotel.

 

Before you could say something, a something serious like voice was heard shouting.  
"What the hell, at least warns dammit!"  
Another voice said, "Sorry Gabriel, come from a long hunt something and we are tired, if you want to Cas, he is coming".  
"Not worry for me, guys, but that girl is a little tired," he said ironically.

  
Giving a look of death, you moved your head and dirigiste to those people who happen to be brothers Winchester.  
At that moment I was heard a murmur of feathers, moving again your head holding Castiel found out strongly Lucifer ...

 

"Well, I thought it was just you guys, but Gabriel found the girl, and the rumors are true it seems, can't listen to your thoughts, her little"

"Rumors that mean ?, not understand any of this" you say at whisper confused.  
"First you must eat something, as far as I understand, the human need to eat" Cas said gaining attention and step Lucifer shut his mouth before he could say anything.  
After finally able to dine, although among the flirtatious glances of Dean and Lucifer, although this seemed you wanted to undo the head, and when he went to another room, at the request of Gabriel, you can explain the situation, or least you knew them, from what happened at school, to the voice in your head, Sam and Dean exchanged to ask you some questions, Cas did not speak, and Gabriel either.

 

After an hour or so, done talking was when Dean, Cas I stare for a moment, and then asked abruptly, "that hide you and Gabriel?" "Of Lucifer spoke fuck?"

Despite the strict gesture that Gabriel did, Cas sigh.  
" I..."  
At that time, he appeared a figure dressed entirely in black ...

 


	6. Chapter VI_ How difficult is asking for help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you gonna do what I say, if not ...  
> if not, WHAT?! Do not know if you noticed but it isn't so difficult to ask for help ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliche time of the previous chapter!  
> I am new at this writing stories, I get very nervous and excitedly to know that there are people who read what I write!  
> I try to update when I have inspiration, but that does not happen very often ...  
> So I'll try making new stories and continuing this.  
> Thank you so much for reading!

 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, from the figure coming towards you, even as Cas and Gabriel were put in front to protect you.  
however, before you know it, and you figure that was holding against itself he grabbed your arm quite strong,a knife against your neck .

"Now," he said in a serious tone, but seemed to have some fun and sarcasm in it "we have two paths, lay down your weapons and go peaceably, or I can turn this into a bloodbath, your choice"

Before anyone could say anything a loud knock was heard, and Balthazar appeared behind you with a smile of him.  
"They can lower their weapons, guys" said and send a wink to you.

  
Then between Gabriel and they grabbed the stranger and sat him in a chair.  
When they saw him face, you said surprised. "He is ..." And they looked stared a few minutes, to return watch him.

After a discussion about what they would do with their "prisoner" reluctantly they accepted that you were going to talk to when he woke up, albeit with caution ...

  
Were sitting on a chair, something far from where he was, and did you notice as started to wake up, was tied with chains, was finished waking up with a grunt as he realized where he was, you clarify little your throat to dispel the tension and in that moment he began to talk

"At first, I would like to say that Kol has great taste when choosing women," he said ...  
"Well, give my thanks when you see it," said sardonically, and heard a light laugh on his part, "You was not surprised much, apparently," he said in a bored tone  
"Initially, if" you admitted, "but after what happened to me, I think nothing can surprise me"  
"However, I would like to give some explanations, after they introduce themselves properly, if not a problem," he said, smiling.  
"No problem, my name is (Y / N) (L / N), your turn"

  
"Klaus Mikaelson, but I assume you already know my name, I believe that you heard about the 'Siphoner', your ability is similar to theirs, you feed, if you can call it that, of the energy around you, while reflect in attacks or defenses, as the psychic shield you have, for that reason they can not read your mind,and other gifts, but other than that have a latent power much larger, he is interested in you "  
"That would explain the voice that i hear" "voice?" He said genuinely surprised, or at least hid it well.  
"Yes, a voice told me strange words, when repeated, froze everything around me"  
"Interesting, very interesting"

  
At that time I enter Balthazar "small let's go" at that time Klaus's eyes changed color to black and yellow while their tusks began to protrude.

It was when you realized, the actor who plays Mikael was the same who plays Balthazar, and eventhough it Mikael was dead, it was an instinct in Klaus, as a defense, then told Balthazar "Go, I will go at a time "nodded as understanding the meantime he had come loose, you turned to Klaus and embraced without thinking. "He is not Mikael, you have to calm down, please, Mikael is dead, he will not hurt" Klaus started to calm down, "already knew" she whispered, felt a pressure on the neck and the last thing you could see it was a wistful expression on his face, then only darkness.

 

 

Moments later were coming, Castiel, the Winchesters brothers, Gabriel and, besides Balthazar who looked like they were scolding, there was no one in the room.

"Dammit"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> thanks for reading, comments and opinions are always welcome!


End file.
